The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Fislamda`.
`Fislamda` is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with stable pink to purple-pink flower color and medium tall, well-branched plant habit.
`Fislamda` was originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1994. The female parent was an unnamed seedling from the commercial variety `M. J. Cole`, which was characterized by intense purple-pink flower color, semi-double flower form, foliage with weak zonation, and relatively weak growth. The male parent of `Fislamda` was `Pilatus`, an unpatented commercial variety having light-violet double flowers with distinct markings, distinctly zoned foliage, late flowering response, and weak growth.
`Fislamda` was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of `Fislamda` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in autumn 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain by Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings initiated in May 1996 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Fislamda` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.